


Studying and Teen Love

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco needs attention, Established Relationship, Exams, Fluff, Harry needs to concetrate, Kissing, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry is trying to study for his OWLs, Draco had other ideas to relieve the stress.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 107





	Studying and Teen Love

Paper balls had been playfully tossed all evening. If they had to study for exams they may as well add a pinch of fun in for good measure. It also happened to make the tips of Hermione’s ears pink in frustration which made Harry, Ron and Draco stifle immature laughter.

“When in Merlin’s name am I need to know about the second goblin war?” Harry whined, he’d been staring at the textbook for what felt like hours and even with Draco’s help he still couldn’t bring himself to properly study.

Draco replied, “In your exam.”

“Oh fuck you smartass.” Harry threw two paper balls Draco’s way, he caught them both with ease, a smirk sliding onto his slim face.

“I will if you say please.”

Ron interrupted them before they got any further, “Get a bloody room.”

Their eyes darted back to their textbooks, Harry’s nose scrunched in embarrassment. The two hadn’t been dating long but their chemistry was undeniable. Everyone groaned the second they were too close to each other, already knowing full well they were about to receive an onslaught of gagsworthy, teenage love. Subtlety was neither of their fortes, Draco wanted to show off Harry with every chance he got and Harry did nothing to stop him. He would never admit it but he secretly enjoyed Draco’s obvious displays of affection.

Knowing full well, Ron was done with their relationship crap, Draco sneakily asked Harry for help with a defence against the dark arts question. Though he was pretty sure everyone saw right through it, it meant that Harry was right beside him. Perfect whispering distance.

“Let’s go,” Draco whispered, his breath tickled Harry’s ear causing goosebumps to rise on his arm.

Harry huffed, “I need to get this done.”

“And I need attention.”

In hopes of distracting his boyfriend from his work he poked Harry in the shoulder. In retaliation Harry nudged him back. He loved Draco to bits but he wanted to pass his OWLs. History of Magic may not have been at the top of his passing list but he still felt a drive to at least try.

With evident frustration Harry pleaded, “Draco, please.” 

“I’ll give you my notes, and flashcards. You’ll pass no bother.”

Harry relented, closing his textbook and pocketing his quills, “Me and Draco are going to go out for a bit.”

They still had time before curfew so Draco took Harry’s hand and they walked out onto the grounds. The air crisp as the sun set with beautiful orange hues. It was peaceful after a day of teachers hammering on about exams and spending breaks pouring over notes and textbooks.

Harry let out a heavy breath as they stumbled towards the lake. The stress was more obvious on Draco’s face now that they were away from Ron and Hermione. His usual pureblood composure fell when he was alone with Harry. It was just one of the many walls the boy who lived had managed to break down.

Both of them collapsed near the water's edge. Draco’s head found its way onto Harry’s broad shoulder, his uncharacteristically messy hair brushing against Harry’s throat.

“I can’t wait for exams to be done,” Draco sighed, “I’m so fucking tired.”

“Not long now.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “It’s still too long.” The teachers were spouting similar rubbish about it almost being over, it wasn’t like they were the ones taking the exams.

“You’ve got me thought,” Harry reminded him, his head now resting on top of Draco’s.

A smile spread across the slytherin’s face, “I do.”

He shuffled slightly, so instead of leaning against Harry they were face to face with one another. It didn’t take long for him to press his lips against Harry’s. He’d been waiting all night after all.

Harry reciprocated as Draco became more aggressive. Venting out all his pent up frustrations into affection. It wasn’t as soft as they were used to, it felt like so much more. Passion blazed between the two as they let the world around them disappear. For a second there were no exams, there was nothing bar the two of them alone by the sleeping lake. By the time they were pulling away, Harry was laid back in the gravel with Draco straddling his waist. If they got caught they were surely getting detention. 

“That was new,” Harry commented.

Draco let out a quiet laugh, “Yeah it was, but you liked it.”

“So did you.” Harry wanted to do it again and wipe the smug look off of his boyfriends face. Making out was a fantastic way to get Draco to stop looking so cocky,

“I never said I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not overly confident in this one so let me know what you think <3


End file.
